Knight Vs Dragon
by Valerie Chavous
Summary: Revamped version of my old Knight Vs Dragon fic I wrote 5 years ago. Based off *Alice in the Country of Clover: Ace of Hearts* by QuinRose and Mamenosuke Fujimaru. Ace/OC
1. Chapter 1: At Clock Tower

**Knight vs Dragon**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry. I have no excuse for taking down my old version of this story. I know I hate it when I read a story and then it ceases to exist. It's just that I was going through a difficult time in my life and had decided to quit fanfiction altogether. But I'm back now! (under a new account) And I really missed this story so I have put it back up for my own pleasure of reading it, and hopefully you guys enjoy it too. I tried to rewrite some parts so it's somewhat more original than my previous version where I just took the words from the manga and added and replaced some of Alice's dialogue with my own. Thank you so much for the reviewers who gave super wonderful constructive criticism on my old version of this.**

 **I don't own anything other than my OC. This goes without saying for all ten chapters.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy! :-)**

Chapter 1:

Right at this moment, a young woman by the name of Clara Wright was at clock tower with Julius where she was sent by the Queen of Hearts to pick up Ace to go back to heart castle.

"Drinking coffee again?" A teasing voice could be heard asking the Clockmaker

"Yes," he replied flatly

"And brooding again, huh?"

"Leave me alone. I have work to do." Came the deflect

Clara pouted before she could stop herself. "But I'm _bored_ Julius. I can't believe Ace isn't back yet. What's keeping him?"

Julius shrugged nonchalantly, obviously not caring about the possible reasons for what could be causing the Knight's lack of appearance.

"Vivaldi's probably furious." Clara muttered to herself as she watched Julius tinker with the gears of a broken clock. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his form admiring his long dark blue hair and broad shoulders. She knew she'd be drooling if she kept going down this particular train of thought. She slapped herself mentally.

 _Bad girl. Stop that right now._

There was no denying that all the men of the country of hearts were dreamboats. Heck ever since she first arrived here she hadn't met a single bad looking person. Even the twins were cute! She wondered if they would ever grow up and could only imagine how handsome they would turn out to be.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Julius quietly saying, "That man… despises the castle."

"To be more accurate, he despises his role." She saw his brows furrow ever so slightly

He paused to glance up at Clara "But if _you_ try to bring him back, you might succeed. The queen was wise to send you."

She arched a brow in surprise "Oh? Is that so? Well now I feel kind of bad for making him go back to the one place he hates."

Clara knew that Ace liked her, if his advances were any indication.

Luckily for him though, the feeling was mutual.

She had had a bit of time to think about her feelings for said knight and had come to the conclusion that maybe there was a bit more depth behind her attraction to him beyond her initial opinion that he was smoking hot.

For one, she didn't feel nearly as much for any of the other men such as Peter, Blood, Elliot, Boris or Julius, even though they were all undeniably very very good looking.

She thought Peter was kind of clingy. And shuddered at that. _No thank you._ Blood seemed rather malicious, and his smile often gave her the chills. Elliot.. hmm.. well she didn't know how she felt about his love for carrots. Boris was childish. And Julius wasn't all that fun. Oh who knew, maybe she just had a type. That being the Ace type.

Clara's musing was once more interrupted by Julius

"I wish you wouldn't drag me into your drama." He sighed

"What! What drama?" She feigned indignation

He gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"Okay, okay…" She relents. "Well, suppose I do have… drama. I don't mean to involve you or anything like that."

Clara smiles in what she hopes is a kind way, "Why don't you put me to work, so I stop bothering you? Ace probably won't be back for a while yet."

Julius looks taken back by her offer of help, and almost doesn't realise when she reaches out for a broken clock.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT"

This makes Clara screech to a halt, her fingers millimetres from the clock.

Withdrawing her hand, she faces Julius with her arms crossed, "That's fine. Don't yell at me."

Julius breathes a sigh of relief "I didn't… mean to yell. Sorry."

"But this is not a matter for outsiders," he explains

Clara relaxes considerably, and she sheepishly adds "I know, and I'm sorry I forgot..."

She knew that each clock functioned like the hearts inside the people of this world. If a clock broke it would be taken to Julius where after he fixes it it starts ticking again, but as a new person. Both Julius and Ace had dedicated their lives to the clocks.

The sound of the door opening could be heard, accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Whoa. Clara is here."

Clara turns to the visitor "Ace!"

"Hey", he lifts his hand in a friendly greeting.

"What took you so long?!" She did nothing to hide her displeasure at his tardiness.

"Hunh. Didn't know you were waiting for me." He scratches the back of his head

"Vivaldi's looking for you. I know you don't like it, but please come back to the castle with me."

He becomes serious, "You're right. I don't wanna. But as a knight, I can't refuse an invitation from a lady like you…"

He thinks on it for a second, "Hmm…"

"I'm not inviting you—Vivaldi's **ordering** you." Clara states blandly

Ace finally makes his decision, "You got me."

He lets out a small sigh nonetheless "I _have_ finished my work here, and I guess I should go to the castle once in a while."

Clara's irritation at his lateness subsides at his willingness to go to the castle. She thought that it was best not to waste any more time keeping Vivaldi waiting.

The knight places his bag on Julius' table, "I'll put 'em here."

"Thank you," Julius replies.

"Okay, Clara. Lead the way!" he says unnecessarily.

"Of course," She deadpans. _Wouldn't want him to get us lost._

Ace smiles and waves, "See you, Julius. Tell me when you need me again."

"I will," he answers back

Clara also heads towards the door "And sorry I bothered you Julius. I'll be back."

"That won't be necessary," he says, already having gone back to his project

An idea suddenly pops into Clara's mind and she can't help but blurt it out, "Why don't us three do something soon!? Like a pic-"

"Not interested!" Julius cuts in, annoyed.

Ace however seems all for it, "Sounds cool."

"Please, Julius?" Clara tries to persuade him, "you'll grow mould if you stay penned up in here."

He growls out, "I will **not**. And aren't you on an errand for the queen? Hurry up and leave." He retorts

Clara mutters "Jeez. What a crank." Unconsciously she grabs Ace's hand as she reaches for the door with her other hand to close it

"Yup." Ace agrees, grinning down at her

"We're all going on a picnic next time! I promise you." Clara states matter-of-factly before closing the wooden door behind her.

She intended on leaving Julius with no room for refusal. But his words, "NO WAY IN HELL" errupted from behind the door, making her snicker behind her hand.

Ace smiles his trademark smile with his eyes closed, "He's fun to tease. And you're good at it Clara."

She steps closer to him and whispers mock conspiratorily "… you're a bad friend. But so am I"

"Hmm.." He murmurs distractedly as he leans down

She blushes and pushes at his chest, "Come on. Let's go meet the Queen"

Unbeknownst to Clara, their time at clock tower was coming to an end.

* * *

 **AN: How was it? Fingers crossed it was better than my last. I have about 9 more chapters to rewrite so hold onto your horses. Also feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in the Land of Clover

Chapter 2:

Previously we met our OC Clara while she was still living in the country of Hearts. However because of a land shift, which the people in this world also consider to be "moving", we now find her forced in live in the country of Clover

* * *

"This is terrible," Clara sighs in exasperation.

"Now it's _night_ again. This always happens on your _stupid_ journeys," she huffs

Ace merely turns to her with his trademark smile plastered on his face. "Hey, easy now. Night comes randomly! It's not my fault." He finishes with a grin.

Clara focuses back on the task at hand, which is putting up the tent. "…I guess. BUT…"

She thought about the flow of time in the current world and how it was incredibly inconsistent. They would get a time period for "day", "evening" or "night" at random. And at this minute it had suddenly switched from day to night without an evening.

Nonetheless Clara felt her vein about to pop "…That's not what I meant."

After having to supress her temper for 2 days in a row she'd finally had enough with trying to be patient.

"WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR **HOW** MANY BLOODY TIME PERIODS!? ARGH! AND WE STILL HAVEN'T REACHED HEART CASTLE!" She blasted the infuriating idiot.

Said idiot just laughed genially while the woman beside him spat fire. "Ahhahaha! Yeah, you're a trooper."

They were absolutely lost. As getting lost was Ace's **speciality.**

Even with Clara's affinity for finding her way around places back at home, here, it seemed that her antenna would be off whenever Ace was around.

She exhaled and connected the tent poles together "I give up. Let's just set up the tent. It's dangerous to walk around in the dark."

Ace grins all of a sudden.

It irks Clara and leads her to demand of him "What now?"

"Heh heh. You're getting used to this huh? It's easy to get addicted to camping. The outdoors are great."

Clara just grumbles, not wanting to admit that she actually did enjoy camping and stargazing.

She snuck a peek over at Ace and saw him humming with a bright smile as he helped put up the other side of the tent.

She pondered on the knight of heart castle, thinking that he was always so bright and cheery. Almost too much perhaps. Clara wondered if he ever got tired of smiling all the time. Yet she had to confess that she didn't mind it. In fact, it was one of the things that dare she say it, made her really love him. At the same time though, he always managed to set her off.

"Wow I can't even _see_ the castle. It must be far away." Ace says with his hand against his forehead searching.

"You're looking in the wrong direction." Clara pointed out and indicated opposite. "Heart castle is that way."

She sighed a little at Ace's horrific sense of direction.

 _He's also got really awful luck in a lot of ways. He's kind of hard to be with. He can be so flippant... And frightening. And callous. And hopeless._

 _But damn is he hot._

Clara smiled inwardly. All the while dreaming about Ace's voice, eyes, shoulders, back…

She shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter

"The last path we took was wrong after all. Maybe we should've tried the other one."

Ace hammers down the tent pegs, "Hindsight is 20/20, Clara. But no worries. You can't look back—you have to look forward."

She laughed at his optimism, playfully adding "This is why you never get better, Ace."

Tilting her head to the side she mulled over what he just said

"I like that motto, but they also say you should learn from your mistakes. It'd lessen the chances of us getting eaten by some bear or any other creature…"

Clara didn't notice the glint in Ace's eyes "Now don't be so reasonable. We're together right? So it can never get **that** bad. You know what they say… two heads are hotter than one."

" **Better** than one you mean" Arching abrow, she gives him a strange look

"I guess. Haha." he grins. "Clara… you **do** make things better."

This makes her smile at his sincerity

"Tent's done." He announces, "Look good?"

Clara rolls her eyes. The tent looks exactly the same as the multiple other times when they had got lost and had to camp.

Ace gets up swiftly announcing "It's pretty cold out here. We should start a campfire"

As Clara observed Ace moving about gathering firewood, she pushed aside her usual thinking of how much of a man he was. Even though he would always get them lost, he never failed to make sure they would be warm at night, and that they had a tent to sleep in. She thought instead of how weird he had been acting lately. Ever since they had come to the country of Clover she could feel that there was something off with him. She knew that he was still upbeat and could still get lost in a paper bag, unfortunately the latter hadn't changed, but she couldn't help but worry about what it was that made him seem so down at times...

"Clara." The flames of the campfire came into focus as they danced mesmerizingly.

"You okay? You spaced out." Ace's voice asked.

"Hmm? I'm fine… Oh!" Clara finally notices as the fire dies down a little that Ace's jacket sat on her shoulders keeping her warm.

She didn't want him to be cold so she hopped up to get more wood. "The fire's getting low"

Before she could take another step however, a grip on her left hand made her turn back just in time to see Ace place a kiss on it.

"I can warm you up," he says suggestively, giving Clara what she thought was a seductive look as he breathed warmly on her chilled hand.

Clara smothered a laugh at his face. "No. It's okay."

"Here." She took his jacket off her shoulders and put it back over him, "I think you should focus on staying warm yourself."

He really did have great shoulders she thought, blushing slightly at their proximity. She found her hands fixing his collar as he looked down at her. Her hands moved from his collar to rest on his lapels, when she looked up at his eyes she saw that they had darkened.

Gulping, she felt her face growing hot despite missing the warmth of his coat

"I'm plenty warm." His voice lowered an octave, as his strong hands came around her waist

She gripped his lapels as he pulled her close.

Unfortunately they were rudely interrupted by a high pitched, " **SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Someone glomped Clara and brought her crashing to the ground hard.

"Waah?!" She opened her mouth to give whoever tackled her a piece of her mind when she realized the person clinging to her was Pierce. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Pierce?"

He lifted his teary eyes to look into Clara's, "The cat. The cat!" He trembled.

"Oh dear" she clucked her tongue in sympathy. How could she stay mad at those big eyes?

Pierce Villers was the mouse who lived in the forest. Presumably in the very forest Ace and Clara had set up camp in. It was **because** he was a mouse that Boris (the cat) chased him around.

Clara began to feel anger at Boris for making Pierce feel as scared as he was. She patted Pierce's head soothingly, "Don't worry. Just wait till I get my hands on Boris. Ooo who does he think he is to be terrorising you like this?"

She remembered that although Pierce may have looked helpless, he was part of the hatter's mafia family. But still, Shame on Boris for bullying poor Pierce.

A few seconds passed with her comforting Pierce and no sign of Boris.

"I think he stopped chasing you." She said gently.

Clara didn't realise that a dark look had passed over a forgotten Knight's face and that murderous waves had begun to swirl about him. He watched Pierce hugging her and wanted to forcibly remove the mouse's dirty paws off of Clara. It didn't help that he had killed the mood. He had been so close. _So_ close.

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Thank goodness," relief is evident in Pierce's voice.

"Will you be oka-"

"Hey! Squeaker." Clara turned to see a sword, Ace's sword, over her left shoulder and aimed directly between Pierce's eyes.

"I'm glad you came to visit but hands off the girl."

"Uh… Easy, Ace." She tried to placate him. _What does he think he's doing?_

The mouse pales considerably, "-squeak!- Why is the knight here?!"

"Sheath that thing, Ace! What's wrong with you? Calm down!" Clara frowned at him

"Ha ha! C'mon, Clara. I'm _always_ calm." He remarks flippantly.

Before Clara has the chance to get _really_ mad at Ace, she hears Pierce shrieking in the distance as he dashes speedily away

"I'm scared of the cat, but I'm also scared of the knight…..!"

"Crap. He escaped," Ace says in disappointment.

"Because you scared him off! You jerk." Clara scoffs unhappily.

"Hm? Yeah?"

She turned away from looking in Pierce's direction to see Ace acting as if he hadn't just pointed his sword at a poor mouse, which further irritates her. Not wanting to repeat herself she instead just remarks, "I should get that wood"

She stood up but then notices that the fire has already died out.

"We can just go to bed, Clara." Ace suggests as he moves towards the tent

As if on cue, a yawn escapes Clara, "Maybe that's a good idea."

* * *

 **AN: Whaddaya guys think? Should this continue?** **Leave a review if you like it so far ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Assembly and a Revelation

**Author's Note: I managed to find this really helpful blog post written about Ace's back story. But if you're not the type to like spoilers I don't suggest you check it out, or continue reading this fanfic for that matter o_o (It pains me to have to say that though)**

 **But if you don't mind, please by all means proceed to scroll down :D**

 **Many thanks to Olivia Morin for writing the post 'Alice in the Country of Hearts: Why is Ace (the Knight of Hearts) always lost?' on her blog Intense Mode. The analysis belongs not to me but to Ms Morin.**

 **I feel like you guys are so much more insightful than me when it comes to your beloved fandoms. Your character analyses and reviews on other HnKnA Fanfiction stories are AMAZING. I seriously learn so much.**

Chapter 3:

Her eyelids felt like lead and she felt so drained.

For some reason however, whenever Clara tried to close her eyes, sleep would continue to elude her. Eventually she had settled on just allowing her eyes to stay open until she drifted off. She wished she had a book with her to read as that had always done the trick back in her world.

Clara heard Ace shift behind her and his voice faintly mumble "…got pushed out… I wonder why..."

 _Pushed out? Oh. He means…_

Every time that a "move" happened in their world it would lead to people getting pushed out of the place they were staying. Boris was one example. He had gotten expelled from the amusement park and was now living in the forest. She had had the displeasure of discovering earlier that he now proceeded to occupy his time with chasing Pierce the mouse.

Clara frowned thinking about Ace as the knight of hearts. Heart castle was still a part of the Country of Clover. And it was where he should live if he wasn't so busy getting lost all the time.

So what did he mean when he-?

It then dawned on her that if he was talking about getting "pushed out" he must have meant out of Clock Tower.

* * *

Clara and Ace both let out a yawn at the same time as they waited for the doors to open. Ace was wearing a formal suit which included a crisp white dress shirt, a red tie, dress pants and a couple of fancy looking vests underneath a long red coat. It was a fairly drastic change from his usual black and red uniform.

Clara didn't know anyone else who would have been able to pull the outfit off. They would have looked way over the top. _Come on. Who wears two vests at the same time?_ But for some reason Ace managed to make it look good. Real good.

"Another assembly. Whoopee." Ace remarked dryly. "I'm not good at listening or sitting still."

Clara agreed, "Me neither. I must admit it can get tedious."

She looked at him for a moment, wondering curiously.

"If you hate these things so much, why don't you just skip?"

Ace looked at her in surprise, but then no sooner than she could blink than the expression was gone from his face and his usual smile was plastered back on.

"I can't."

Clara continued to stare at him, trying to read into his body language. There it was again. The weird vibe she got from him. She couldn't wrap her head around why he felt so detached at times.

...

The people in their world may have been crazy and homicidal, but they also had weird rules they were required to follow. The assembly that they were currently attending was one of those mandates. It was held for the important leaders of each domain to meet to discuss important decisions. Yet, Clara couldn't understand why they felt the need to drag everyone else along to sit in on _every_ meeting.

She sighed. She knew she was an outsider, so the rules didn't matter to her as much as it did to those who had "roles".

The roleholders in Wonderland had been given duties and an identity by some higher power. But the unfortunate thing was that none of them had any say in the matter. They just had to accept what had been determined for them.

Ace had a role too, but he hated it. Clara remembered during their time in the country of Hearts how he often avoided the castle even though he was supposed to work there as it's knight. Instead he had worked under **Julius**. Julius led the clock tower, but it had vanished during the move… now it didn't exist in the country of Clover and she wasn't sure how Ace was taking that.

* * *

Clara sighed for the second time that day and tried to stretch out some of her back muscles. The assembly had ran longer than usual this time. She wondered what she would do before the next session as she had yet to make any plans.

Her thoughts were answered by the feel of someone grabbing her wrist.

That very person revealed themselves to be the Queen of hearts. Her face appeared in front of Clara's, getting very much in her personal space.

"Ho ho! We have caught you at last, Clara" She smiled triumphantly.

Clara couldn't help but smile in return. "Your majesty."

"Come! You will shop with us" the Queen announced as she forcefully dragged Clara towards the exit.

...

Ace watched Clara's exchange with Vivaldi out of the corner of his eye. He was briefly distracted by the way Clara's outfit clung to her curves a bit too nicely. He wondered where she got that dress. He was half listening to Peter White lecture him for… he forgot what for. But he managed to catch the end of his spiel "…are you listening, Ace?! You are such a disgrace!"

"Hey at least look at my face!" he yelled.

Ace waited for Peter to shut up so he could follow Clara and see what she was up to.

* * *

Meanwhile Clara had thrown her head back in laughter at Vivaldi's display of sweetness. The Queen's glee was contagious and had caused Clara to pick up her pace so that she was no longer being pulled along. She linked her arm with Vivaldi and excitedly inquired "Where to first?"

The Queen beamed as they passed from shop to shop. Clara loved Vivaldi, she was like an elder sister to her. She honestly thought that she was extremely beautiful in all her regal, arrogant and wild-tempered way. She loved it the most when she got to witness Vivaldi in all her intimidating glory. It made her wonder how it was possible to do all that with such effortless grace. But Clara also really enjoyed the cute side of the Queen.

Vivaldi steered the both of them inside a general store, "Clara! We insist on this shop next!"

Clara gaped in delight as she looked around. Her eyes drank in all the merchandise. She had a feeling she would have been a hoarder had she owned her own house. They made everything so cutely in the country of Clover.

She was looking at a china set and admiring its craftsmanship when the Queen's voice called out to her.

"Clara! **Clara!** "

Clara turned and was met with an incredibly fluffy stuffed… cat?

She blinked once.

And then burst into laughter.

"What in the world! What is that?" She giggled, finding the animal adorable.

Vivaldi grinned, "Ho Ho! It is unclear! But he is cute, yes?"

"Very." Clara nodded and reached out to touch its soft head "Where'd you find that?"

"Over there!" She gestured in a follow me motion.

They headed over to the corner where all the toys were situated. Clara smiled as she thought about how grateful she was for some quality time with another female. As much as she loved spending time with Ace, she knew she needed a break. There were just some things that only other women could understand.

She caught Vivaldi staring at her intently

"Hmm?" Clara questioned

The Queen gave her a knowing look as if she had been able to read her mind "Ho Ho. We know that you have been attached to our knight as of late. You will attend _us_ now until we are satisfied."

Clara felt her cheeks heat up but decided to go for it, "Well, I was meaning to talk to you about him."

Vivaldi whipped her head around to pin her with a look, "If the knight has been causing you grief, we can always-"

Clara hurried to correct her, "Oh no no! I mean yes, but I didn't mean that."

She paused trying to phrase her next words carefully, "It's just that… well I've been worried about him. You see, ever since he has come to the land of Clover he's been a little down… I think he misses Clock Tower. And he misses Julius."

She rambled on, unaware of the indulgent smile on the Queen's face. Vivaldi thought Ace was one lucky wretch. But she was pleased he wasn't there to see Clara get as flustered as she was. It made for one very irresistible girl.

"Not that I don't miss Julius as well. Of course I do. But Ace is taking it a lot harder than I am…"

"Dearest Clara. You may not yet be aware that originally the Knight was an outsider like yourself."

Clara froze at Vivaldi's revelation. She turned to give her her full attention, her mind racing at 90 miles a minute as her eyes searched her face.

"Please your majesty." She prompted her gently to elaborate

The atmosphere took on a more sombre note as the Queen exhaled, "Let us tell you a story…"

xXx

 _There once was a Knight of Hearts who considered life in the world of wonderland completely meaningless and everyone's existence entirely replaceable. He would always threaten them in order to rebel against the rules imposed upon him by that world. He utterly despised the role he was given. However, before he was known as the Knight of Hearts and Executioner, he was just a mere boy. An outsider who was all alone and had just lost someone important to him. Things began to look up when one day the clockmaker Julius appeared in the boy's life. He took him to wonderland where they grew to become very close and live a happy life. Anyone who saw them would think they were father and son._

 _After a while, the boy ceased to be an outsider, for he had fully embraced wonderland and had become one of its inhabitants. He grew up into a young man under the tender care of his father-figure. And he even began to enjoy the role bestowed upon him as the Knight of Hearts._

 _However, their happiness was short-lived._

 _The clockmaker was one day killed._

 _On that very day the boy saw his life shatter._

 _The executioner arrived to collect the Clockmaker's own clock, but the young man went ballistic and killed him. The Joker then appeared but recognising his strength offered the boy the job of the executioner. He agreed to take it on one condition. That being that the executioner and clockmaker work together to retrieve and fix broken clocks. He was only willing to become the executioner if his now deceased father-figure was revived as the clockmaker. In that way, they could always work together._

 _The Joker agreed to his terms, but only if he passed a test._

 _The test was to kill the Clockmaker._

 _His beloved father figure was already dead at his feet. So if he really wanted to become the executioner he would have to travel to an alternate Wonderland to kill a different Julius._

 _Which… he did._

 _He travelled to a different universe and cut down the clockmaker there, right in front of the child version of himself in that world. This surprised even the Joker who saw that he did this without even a hint of hesitation._

 _To the boy who staggered back while holding his stomach in fear, he had said "You're weak. Powerless. You were unable to protect the sole person that meant the world to you."_

" _Hey… You know that Julius died because of you? It's your fault." With his tormenting words aimed at not only his past self but his very soul, he sneered_

"… _. from now on, you should always suffer."_

 _Because of his decision to salvage what he could of losing the only thing that was precious to him, he doomed the clockmaker to die in every world that he would ever exist in. The clockmaker which he would later know and work for would not be the same person who had first brought him to wonderland._

xXx

Clara's heart broke as she listened to Vivaldi share Ace's story. She felt a little guilty knowing that she hadn't waited to hear it from Ace himself, but she knew that she couldn't last a moment longer without knowing the cause behind why he wasn't acting like his usual self. She didn't realise a tear had slipped out until Vivaldi handed her a handkerchief. She smiled tearily in thanks. That was not what she expected when she asked the queen for advice about Ace.

Vivaldi comforted her with a squeezing hug "Do not be vexed dear Clara, we are certain that the knight will reveal all he knows to you soon enough"

* * *

 **AN: Phew. That was a fun process. Hope y'all like :) And by the way is anyone going to see the new Bohemian Rhapsody movie? I am keen as a bean. Keen. As. A. Bean.**


End file.
